


You gave a kick, I gave a slap

by Omness



Series: DBH rarepair week prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Sixty’s first mission in the new precinct is to hunt down his coworker for a case. Of course Sixty finds him in some seedy looking bar in the middle of a fight.





	You gave a kick, I gave a slap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DBHrarepair week day 2. Prompt: First impressions

Sixty walked into the bar, feeling a strong sense of distaste. The place was badly lit with music playing on the edge of too loud. Some patrons were singing off key to the song, while in another corner there was a fight going on that the bartender was steadfastly ignoring as he continued to pour drinks.

Glancing around Sixty didn’t immediately see the man he was searching for, so he made his way to the bartender. He still couldn’t believe his first task after transferring to this precinct was tracking down a co-worker for a case, but he would accomplish each task given to him and accomplish it well.

Once he reached the bartender he lifted a hand to get their attention, “Pardon me.”

The bartender handed a fruity-looking drink to a lady with dyed red hair before looking at Sixty from under his gray fringe. His eyes glanced at Sixty’s LED and a corner of his mouth twitched down slightly. “What do you want.” He stated.

“I’m looking for someone.”

The bartender’s face turned into a full on scowl. “We don’t rat out anybody here.”

The sound of the scuffle was getting closer and Sixty had to speak louder to be heard, letting some of his irritation bleed through. “That’s understandable, but I need to find my coworker. Have you seen this man?” Sixty held up his hand, projecting an image in front of it.

Before the bartender could even glance at the image Sixty was bumped hard, shoving him into the wooden counter. He glanced back to see who had made such a poor mistake to find the fight in the corner had been moved to the main part of the bar. Two large men were dragging a smaller third away from the corner while the small man did his best to fight them off. A fourth man, the one who had bumped into Sixty, was yelling angrily and drunkenly. He seemed to be directing the two larger men.

“Hey, knock it off already!” The bartender shouted at the group. “You’re starting to wreck the furniture!” He then looked back at Sixty and said through gritted teeth. “You move along, I don’t care who you’re looking for, but we don’t snitch here.”

Sixty turned away from the fight and directed his stare at the bartender, glaring him down, this man was starting to piss him off. The bartender held his ground as their gazes locked, unintimidated. Sixty intensified his glare and the bartender’s left eye twitched and Sixty pounced on the chance.

“You tell me where the man is I’m looking for and I’ll clear out your troublemakers.” Sixty promised, but it sounded more like a threat.

The bartender broke Sixty’s gaze with a small sigh, glancing at the image Sixty was still projecting. He then pointed at the man currently being pummelled by the three men. “He’s right there.”

Sixty resisted an urge to also sigh as it was superficial and unnecessary for an android, but of course the man he was looking for would be this troublesome. Bringing his hand down, Sixty gave a short, “Thanks.” Before turning towards the fight.

“No killing!” The bartender said quickly, and Sixty nodded to acknowledge he heard.

Sixty stepped up to the man who seemed to be in charge. He was more watching the fight and only throwing the occasional vicious kick to the man on the ground who was yowling like an angry cat. Sixty tapped the leader on the shoulder and he whipped his head around to glare at Sixty.

“What do you want scum?” The man spat.

“Mind if I join in?” Sixty asked, then slammed a punch against the man’s jaw with enough force the man’s body spun a bit before he collapsed on the ground out cold.

Sixty made a ‘hmph’ of annoyance, “Weak.”

The sound of their leader crashing to the ground caught the two underlings attention and they too turned to face Sixty, making pointless noises that Sixty didn’t even bother trying to understand. He simply got into a ready stance as he waited for the inevitable reckless charge.

He didn’t have to wait long, the man on the left immediately rushed in, pulling back a fist for a haymaker. The man was incredibly slow, and Sixty barely had to try as he dodged to the side, sticking out a foot and yanking hard on the man’s outstretched arm to unbalance him. The man fell hard, cracking his head against the bar as he did. Sixty did a quick scan, the man was alive but unconscious, he would be fine.

Sixty turned to face the last underling to see he was already busy. The man they were beating on had jumped up and was blocking several punches directed at him. This last underling was not completely incompetent, as he seemed to know something about boxing with his punches having a practiced look to them. Though as Sixty watched the smaller man managed to get within the larger one’s guard, turning around to throw an elbow into the man’s gut. As the larger man wheezed to catch his breath Sixty stepped in and slammed his hand into the side of his neck causing the man to crumple to the ground.

The man left standing stared at the collapsed bodies and said in amazement, “Holy shit dude, that was awesome. I don’t know how to thank-” He cut himself off as he finally glanced up at Sixty, his eyes narrowing. “Who the fuck are you? You’re definitely not Connor.”

Sixty did not punch the man, even though he wanted to. He was quite sick of everyone he met at work saying how unlike Connor he was. Instead he spoke with as much patience as he could muster. “How very astute Detective Reed. I am Sixty. We were recently assigned a case and I was sent to find you.”

Gavin wiped the blood leaking from his nose on his sleeve. “Wow, bitchy much? What’s the case?”

Sixty choose to ignore the insult as he spoke. “The case is an emergency, I suggest we get moving and I will tell you on the way. If you are feeling capable, that is.”

Gavin waved the question away irritably. “Of course I’m fine. Let’s fucking get out of here and you can tell me why Fowler had to drag me into work on my day off.”

As Sixty followed Gavin out of the bar Sixty performed a scan on him, doubtful of the man’s claim that he was fine. But he was impressed to find out it was true. Gavin had suffered bruising of course, but none of it seemed severe, and nothing was cracked or broken. Either the drunks were bad at hitting, or Gavin was good at redirecting blows.

Thinking back to how smoothly Gavin had moved within the man’s guard, Sixty went with the latter. It made him wonder if Gavin had simply been waiting for the right opportunity to bring his attackers down and Sixty had only sped up the process. If so he would have to re-evaluate his analysis on Gavin’s fighting skills from previous knowledge.

“Hey tin can!” Gavin called to Sixty, stopping besides a beat up brown car. “Can you drive?”

Sixty narrowed his eyes. “Of course I can drive, do I look like a child to you?”

Gavin oddly smirked at that. “Nice, than you can take driver. I’m too drunk to drive.” He then tossed his keys which Sixty easily caught.

Sixty rolled his eyes as he unlocked the car and got in the driver’s seat. Of course his first case with a new co-worker would be when they were drunk. It was like he couldn’t escape the shadow of Connor’s life no matter what he did. Though perhaps it was his fault for transferring to the same precinct Connor worked at in the first place.

Once they were both in the car and buckled, Sixty started the car and input the crime scene’s address into the cars AI. When they pulled away from the curb, Gavin announced with the confidence only a drunk could have, “I’ve only known you two minutes, but I can already tell that you’re a bitch. But even though you’re a bitch, you’re pretty cool. I definitely like you better than Connor.”

Sixty barely stopped himself from smiling. He thought he would feel mad about being called a bitch and being compared to Connor again, but instead he felt surprisingly smug at beating out Connor in Gavin’s good opinion. But no need to let Gavin know that.

“And you’re surprisingly not as awful as I thought you would be.”

Gavin turned to look at Sixty, offended. “Hey, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Sixty looked at Gavin with a wicked smile. “It means, Detective Reed, that I think our partnership will be quite the fascinating one.”


End file.
